This invention relates to a removable window safety barrier. In preferred embodiments, this barrier includes two vertical frame members, one at a first end of the barrier, and one at a second end, joined together by two horizontal frame members at third and fourth ends. Each of the vertical frame members comprises a flat metal plate having a flange or a protrusion at each end of the vertical member. Each of these protrusions includes a hole of suitable size and shape to engage, and be supported by, a lag bolt, preferably an L-shaped lag bolt. The vertical members, in preferred embodiments, have a length in the range of about 2 to about 2.5 feet. The two horizontal frame members are metal bars made of four-sided, hollow, metal stock, preferably square metal stock. More preferably, the metal stock is half-inch square steel bars that are about 2.5 to about 3.0 feet in length.
In the preferred embodiment, the barrier also includes two, three or more additional horizontal members, with each horizontal member preferably made of the same metal stock as the two horizontal frame members. Preferably, the horizontal members are spaced nearly equal distances from one another.
The barrier may also include one or more additional vertical support members, each preferably attached to each of the horizontal members, by welding or otherwise. The horizontal members are joined to the vertical end members by welding, brazing, by hardware such as nuts and bolts, or otherwise.
The barrier is preferably installed in a window frame just above the window sill, and is positioned to prevent a small child from going through the window. The preferred embodiment is positioned in a window frame just above the sill on four lag bolts, two positioned near the bottom of the frame above the sill, and two near the top of the frame. These lag bolts preferably screw into, or otherwise penetrate securely into the window frame leaving, near the sill, two pins pointing upwardly from the plane of the window sill, one from each side of the frame. Near the top of the frame are two additional pins pointing downwardly toward the window sill, one from each side of the frame.
The barrier is removably mounted on the lag bolts by placing the holes of the barrier onto the downwardly-pointing pins, and moving the barrier upward until the holes at the bottom of the vertical members of the barrier are positioned over the upwardly-pointing pins. The holes at the bottom of each vertical member of the barrier are then seated on the upwardly-pointing pins, and the barrier is lowered to rest upon the two upwardly-pointing lag bolts.